The present invention relates to a portable telephone, and in particular relates to a portable telephone whereon function units, such as a flip unit and a slide unit that provide additional functions, can easily be mounted on the case of a basic unit that includes only the minimum means required for speech.
Conventionally, once a flip unit is mounted in the assembly process, the portable telephone on which the flip unit is mounted can not be altered to obtain a portable telephone having a flipless structure. Further, even when a slide can be removed from a portable telephone having a slide structure., the portable telephone can not be altered to obtain a model having another structure, such as a flip structure.
As is explained above, conventionally, when a user selects and purchases a portable telephone model having a specific structure, no alteration of the unit is possible, and thus, if originally a user purchased a flip structured model but has now decided that a slide structured model would better satisfy his or her needs, to obtain the model that he or she favors, the user's only alternative is to purchase a new telephone.